¿ACASO LOS ANGELES CAEN DEL CIELO?
by kyra kiryuu
Summary: bueno esta historia nos cuanta como va ser la vida de estas alocadas adolescentes las cuales terminaron en el mundo de vampire knight, por un deseo el cual fue dicho al viento, pero por desgracia o suerte fue escuchado por una muy rara y anormal estrella la cual sin dudarlo les cumplió aquel deseo, oc x ichiru, zero x oc,oc x takuma, ho sierto fan de yuuki por fabor no leer


**NOTA PARA ENTENDER UN POCO MAS LA HISTORIA**

Bueno para empezar esta historia comienza después del final del anime vampire kingh pero lo que cambia en esta historia es que yuuki y kaname regresan a la academia un año después y que ichiru sigue con vida, y takuma nunca conoció a sara por lo cual no esta enamorado de ella, bueno esto es todo espero que les guste esta alocada historia de estas invasoras que llegan al mundo de vampire knight

**1 PERSONAJES OC **

**nombre:** hitaru

**sexo:** mujer

**edad:** 16 años

**especie: **humana

**arma:** bloody bow (_arco sangriento_)

**personalidad:** es una persona amable y comprensiva,muy feliz,esta perdidamente enamorada de uno de los gemelos kiryruu,el cual es ichiru, también se encarga de detener a kyra cuando tiene pensado matar a alguien, Y de calmar su ansia de fumar

2 **personaje**

**nombre:** minori

**sexo: **mujer

**especie:** humana

**arma:** crimson whip _(latigo carmesí_)

**personalidad: **es muy y extremadamente alocada,le gusta el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna ,quien pertenece a la clase nocturna takuma,le encanta beber y divertirse con sus amigas,es la que pelea y juega con kyra, pero en cualquiera de estas acciones termina en pidiéndo ayuda de hitaru para que salve su vida,es la encargada de alejar a las vistimas de kyra para salvarles la vida

3 **personaje **

**nombre:** kyra

**sexo:** mujer

**edad:**17 años

**especie:** humana

**arma:** una espada llamada ** sharp look (**_mirada cortante_)

**personalidad:** también que minori tiene una personalidad alocada pero la diferencia esque también tiene un instinto asesino que aparece cuando alguien de repente jode su tranquilidad por lo cual resumiendo en palabras, tiene una personalidad explosiva, le gusta tomar con sus amigas, pasar el tiempo con ellas , una otaku que esta LOCAMENTE ENAMORADA Y POR ENAMORADA DEVERDAD ENAMORADA de el primero de los gemelos ósea obviamente zero pero al mismo tiempo tiene una pequeña debilidad por el sangre pura kaname kuran, retomando lo de los instintos asesinos siempre van dirigidos a yuuky kuran,ya que ha esta sangre pura la odia con pasión pura, en sus intentos de asesinato siempre es interrumpidos por su amiga hitaru quien usa toda la fuerza posible para detenerla y minori que trata de dialogar con la pura sangre aconsejándole que se aleje lo mas posible si quiere seguir con vida

ella fuma como medio de tranquilizarse (_lo cual en esta historia traerá algunos problemas_)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¿ACASO LOS ANGELES CAEN DEL CIELO? **

SE encontraban 3 chicas en una habitación 1 borracha la segunda medio prenda y la tercera en sus 5 sentidos, la primera de las chicas estaba dormida por la alta dosis de alcohol que avía tomado por su propia voluntad, las otras dos chicas se encontraban todavía despiertas entretenidas leyendo el ultimo manga de vampire knight

_ASTA QUE…._

.

.

.

_EL MANGA SALIO BOLANDO POR EL BALCON__…_

.

.

.

"Pero como se atreve esa puta de yuuki "- grito kyra y al mismo tiempo lanzando todo objeto ate sus ojos y golpeando todo a su paso.

"Kyra, kyra escucha tranquilízate"- decía hitaru mientras trataba de detener a kyra

"Pero hitaru no acabas de ver lo que es puta le hizo a Zero, lo cava de dejar en la primer puesto de los paltos de segunda mesa"- grito kyra

"Si lose y también no estoy feliz por eso pero si sigues así vas a terminar destruyendo la casa de minori"- dijo hitaru mirando como dormía minori tan tranquilamente mientras kyra se desquitaba contra su casa

.

.

.

**5 minutos después**….

.

.

.

"Bueno esa era la última lámpara funcional en la casa ya estas tranquila"- dijo hitaru mirando a kyra mientras se incorporaba

(Suspiro) '' creo que necesito un cigarrillo'' dijo kyra saliendo al balcón mientras lo encendía, al mismo tiempo seguida por hitaru (_hitaru no fuma_)

''Sigo pensando que deberías controlar tu ira de otra forma lo cual, no incluya destruir todo a tu paso'' dijo hitaru

''Sabes que eso es imposible debo sacar mi furia de alguna forma'' dijo kyra mientras observaba el cielo nocturno

"(Sonrió)" si eso es imposible, y más cuando se meten con tu personaje de anime favorito y tu amor de la vida''- dijo hitaru

"(rio)" si creo que así es ''-dijo kyra sin apartar su vista del cielo nocturno.

"cuanto desearía poder cambiar el final de vampire knight"-dijo hitaru

"(rio de nuevo kyra)" hitaru todos quisiéramos eso pero desgraciadamente vivimos en la realidad"-dijo kyra

"pero a mí me gustaría también cambiar el final" comento kyra en un pequeño susurro en ese momento una estrella fugaz paso,… pero lo más extraño fue que se paró en la mitad del cielo como si observara a aquellas chicas

(De los labios de kyra salió otro suspiro) ''creo que ya es hora de dormir hitaru además tenemos que aprovechar este tiempo para dormir no falta mucho para que minori se levante para vomite cada gota de alcohol que ha tomado '' dijo kyra entrando a la habitación

Hitaru apunto de seguir a kyra fue detenida por un temblor "kyra"-grito hitaru en pánico

"hitaru, pero que mierdas, acaso es un terremoto"-dijo kyra hasta que algo extraño paso, todo se derrumbó y solo quedaron ellas en una espesa oscuridad, "! pero qué diablos es esto… ¡"-dijo kyra mirando como hitaru quedaba en shock

"creo que les concederé su deseo que tengan un buen viaje chicas…."dijo una vos, q provenía de aquella oscuridad

Y en ese momento los cual creo que físicamente imposible las chicas cayeron de aquella oscuridad

´´Kyaaaaaaaaa´´ gritaron al unísono aquellas chicas


End file.
